1. Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to network-hosted conferencing, and, more particularly, to improved systems and methods for templating and provisioning collaborative facilities for a data-agnostic collaboration service.
2. Relevant Background
Use of network-hosted conferencing, such as over the Internet, has grown considerably in recent years. There are many products on the market that allow a presenter to share video and audio over a central server with many conference participants. Some of these products may also be used in a collaborative environment, such as between members of a development team. In such instances, control of a computer or computer application on one computer may be shared over a network with other users. Such products offer such functionally in a very similar manner through a server that generally utilizes a standalone client software application on each computer of each participant. Such client software may be tightly coupled to a server that receives data from one client and distributes the data other participating clients. The client software may typically be created and distributed by the same developer of the server software to minimize compatibility and security concerns between the client and server software.